Demon inside
by WILDKRATT14
Summary: The Wild Kratts Crew finally have Eva as a crew member, but from what had happened with Zach his demons are now among the living. Terrorizing the crew members... Killing... Murdering until they get whats theres. (A continuation of Team up)
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**This Chapter is going to be quiet intense, possibly more than my others. That's what I like about stories, the ones that make you sit at the edge of your seat. This story was inspired by Cryotic, a youtuber who plays games, reads, and other stuff. Mostly games though. This story was inspired by cry reads, IT HURTS A BIT! Also 'The Thing' by XxSkullCandyxX, BTW CHECK IT OUT! It's a good story!**

**I hope you like this story more than my others... Welcome... to chapter 1.  
**

**CHAPTER 1: The beginning  
AND AS ALWAYS ENJOY!**

* * *

It hurts... Everywhere. I hear beeps beside me, like the sound of a heart monitor. I feel the warmth of someone holding my hand, maybe it's Chris, i'm not positive though. I want to open my eyes but I can't, it's like they're stuck with glue. I hear everything, people shuffling in the hallways, the doctor talking, and the pen writing on the blank piece of paper. I also want to speak but I can't, something is lodged in my throat, it's helping me breathe. My mental self is functional but my physical state is paralyzed. What happened to me? I don't remember exactly what happened but fractions of it come back in my dreams. Most of it's a blur, I'll try to explain how I got here the best I can.

It's still painful to even remember the beginning, Me and Chris got done with a mission. We didn't exactly wanted it to come out the way it did but faith chose differently. It was over, Zach was finally... killed. Eva didn't mean to cause harm by losing control over the wrong person, may sound wrong, but it was for the best. It was either him or Chris. I couldn't let my brother die so I think Eva made the right choice. I feel as guilty as her, but it's done, over with. I didn't really care about it much except when we went to go check on him, those last words, they still give me goose bumps till this day. "I will avenged my death with my demons" he said with his last remaining breaths. I didn't take it as seriously as I should of, I didn't think those kinds of stuff were real, and I was wrong, because on that day when we returned back to the Tortuga I didn't realize something was watching us. I knew something felt different but I thought it was the guilt talking. The next morning after we woke up everything seemed normal, me and my brother woke up at the same time. He told me about how he felt something watch us last night, then he said something crazy.

"Do you think what Zach said was true?"

"What?" I said curiously

"That... He really sent his demons after us?... You know what never mind that sounds crazy." Chris shook his head and was ready to head out the door

"Chris, I think... It's probably nothing... Just our minds imagining something crazy, that's all."

"Yeah, hey Martin. You ready to go train Eva for a new creature adventure?" said Chris changing the subject

"Yeah! I'll meet you-" I was interrupted by a scream

Me and my brother ran out of our room into the main control room and asked Aviva what all the commotion was about, but before I could ask... It was too obvious. In red, slaughtered all over the main computer screen, read a message. 'Who's next?' Everything was confusing and I didn't know what to do but start with the most common question.

"Aviva what happened?" Me and my bro Chris stared at Aviva for an answer

"I-I don't know, I went out here to get some work done and ... Saw this... I analyzed the red substance... A-A-And I-I-it was..." Aviva stopped talking for a moment

"Aviva, it's okay." Chris said hugging her

She lifted her head up and said "Blood, it was blood." I couldn't believe what I was hearing... Blood? How could that be, I mean how...

"Aviva! Who's blood is it?" I said nervously

"I-I don't know? I was too caught up in the moment to worry about that... Martin, Chris sound the alarm!" Aviva had a worried tone to her voice that made me and my brother a little freaked out. Chris pressed the emergency red button and whole room turned red, huge alarm sounds came from the speakers in the ceiling. Left and right came the crew.

"Whats going on?" said Koki in a panic tone

"Is it already time to wake up?" said Jimmy rubbing his eyes from just waking up

"Someone came into the Tortuga and did that." Aviva pointed to the writing on the main computer screen

"And we are trying to catch the crook who did this" added Chris

"I-I-Is that b-b-b-b-blooood?!" Jimmy said shaking in fear

"Yes, and we need to find out who's it is" I replied

"Well if Chris, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy are here and it's not theirs, and it's' definitely not mine... Who's is it?"

There was a minute of thinking and then we all shouted "EVA!" We ran to her room and it was stuck. We have automatic doors, so when we would approach them they automatically open, but these didn't. They were stuck shut. We all banged on the door shouting for her to open it... But there was no answer. I tried to pry it open with my hands but it didn't budge. 'What's happening on the other side? It's like something's holding it shut' I thought.

"COME ON WE ALL NEED TO WORK TOGETHER! PULL!" I had adrenaline and rush and we all pulled as hard as we could, that's when we did it. It was finally open, we managed to get the door open, but what was seen could not be unseen. I saw a tall black shadowy figure drape above Eva's body, before our every own eyes it disappeared leaving behind a sharp dagger on the floor, right beside her. I ran over to her and picked her head up. Chris and Aviva went to go scope out the area for anymore intruders, Jimmy sat in the corner of the room rocking back and forth, and Koki kneeled with me trying to stop the bleeding from the wound that was on her stomach. I began to sooth her by stroking my hand through her hair telling her everything was going to be alright.

"Eva, everything's going to be aright, your going to be fine. Your not going to die!" I remember having a tear come from my eye

Eva opened her eyes and said "M-Martin... *cough cough* I-If I don't make it..."

I didn't like the words she said. It made me lose hope on her "shhhhhh..." I put my finger on her lips "Your not going to die! Not on my watch. W-Who did this to you!"

"... Z-Zach... He did this to me... His demons did this" I couldn't believe what she was saying, Chris was right. "M-Martin...T-Tell Chris I said...Bye.."She started coughing up blood and we were losing her quick. Her heart beat was fading and I tried my best to keep her going... and that was it, she was gone.

"What?! No EVA! Your not going to die! Come on come on!" Tears were rushing down my face, I wouldn't accept the fact she was dead, I couldn't. I gently laid her head down and started doing compresses. It wasn't working... I started to shout "EVA! Come on, you need to wake up!"

"Martin... MARTIN!...Stop... She's gone." Koki held me back but I refused and continued to do compresses to bring her back to life. She held me back again but this time Jimmy helped. I fell backwards lying on the ground crying in sadness because a good friend had died.

We may have lost Eva but what killed her is still here, I can feel it's presents.

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Oh snap! This just got intense. I hope you love this chapter, if you are heart broken already it's going to get worst. HAHA just a warning.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's next?

**Chapter 2: Who's next?**

**And as always Enjoy!**

* * *

"Martin she's gone" said Koki grabbing the blanket that was in her room and covering the body with it

I remember all the anger flushing through my body, I kicked the nearest trash can that I could find. That's when Chris came into the room asking what had happened. I didn't bother to answer the question, I just shoved Chris out my way and stomped out the door. I had to get my thoughts together. I just needed some space. I heard Chris coming up the stairs, that lead him to the top of the Tortuga, where I was.

"Martin.."

"Chris, stop right there. I don't need a comforting speech from you, I just need some quiet." I didn't mean to sound mean, I just wasn't myself

"I just wanted to tell you that if you needed anything im here for you bro. Okay?" He left without anything else to say

I looked over the banister seeing the whole group gathered in the center of everything. I could hear them discuss what was going on and how they were going to handle it, but the fact is... If this is really a demon from the depths of hades... Then we can't prepare for anything.

After hours and hours of nothing but suggestions of what to do, I could see the shadows of the trees form bigger and bigger. I looked up at the stars hoping one of them was Eva. I felt a tap on my shoulder that startled us both.

"Aviva?! Sorry you scared me."

"Sorry MK. Just came to check on you, you haven't ate since... well... yesterday, and it's not healthy.

"Yeah, It's just so much has happened in so little time. What makes us certain it won't happen again?" I was worried for the crew, I don't want anything bad to happen to them, you know?

"Martin I see your worried but if we stick together, nothing bad will happen okay. Now come downstairs everyone is waiting for you." said Aviva

"okay." I agreed

We both headed downstairs and everyone had a sleeping bag with a few other supplies, what was strange is that everyone was wearing something nice and elegant.

"Where did you get those clothes and why are you wearing them."

"Aviva made them" answered Koki

"And since we had a death in the crew, I think she deserves a proper funeral burial. I would want you to do the same if this happened to me bro."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to believe that she was truly dead, but I had to accept it some day. Chris handed me a suit and I went to try it on. I came out of the bathroom looking depressed. Koki came over fixing up my suit so it would look perfect.

"Wow Martin you clean up nice." complimented Aviva

"Let's just get this over with." I said with sadness

We all walked outside in the dark where there was a beautiful viewing. I went up to her and saw how beautiful she was. Her hair was glistening in the moonlight as her skin reflected a shiny light from her soul. We all carried a white rose to represent how unique she was. We may not have right supplies for a coffin but Aviva and Koki seemed to make a rather stunning flower bed. We each said our thoughts and when we were finished we all threw our roses onto her. Jimmy began to shovel the dirt back into the hole.

I could see Aviva and Koki crying for a lost soul, but me and Chris tried to cheer them up. We were both disappointed, confused, and mad. We all headed back to the Tortuga and all slept together in the same room, with each having our own sleeping bag. If something were to happen again hopefully we could prevent in time. For now... Let's just get some rest.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

*CRASH*

I woke up to a huge crashing sound, I was surprised that no one else heard but me. I grabbed the flashlight that was beside me and turned it on. I looked around the room to make sure everyone was here... 'Okay, Aviva...Chris...Koki...Ji.. Jimmy? Holy CRAP where's Jimmy'! I was jabbing my figure trying to wake up Chris

"Martin... What do you want..." he said tossing himself to his other side

"Jimmy he's gone!" I worried

"He's what!" Chris said popping his head up, alert for whatever was to come next

"Follow me!"

We both ran out the Tortuga and saw nothing, 'I swear I heard something out here' I thought.

"Martin look!" Chris pointed to Jimmy, who was sleep walking in his pj's, it looked as if he was following something or someone. We slowly followed behind him observing to where he was going. He lead us to a cliff that was a mile from the Tortuga.

"We got to stop him or else he's going to fall off that cliff." I said

"Okay bro." said Chris

He kept walking and walking till he was merely at the edge of the cliff. After that he just stood there, me and Chris approached subtly. When we got closer we both noticed the same mysterious shadow that was hovering above Eva. My heart dropped to my stomach and instantly froze.

"What is that?!" wondered Chris

"I-It's Eva's killer..."

"What? Your speaking in nonsense, explain"

"Chris we don't have time to explain, we need to get Jimmy away from that cliff now!" I had a little bit of worry in my voice and Chris could tell

"How are we going to do that without Jimmy falling hundreds of feet off the ground?" asked Chris

"hmm... I'll sneak up behind him and you can sneak up beside him, then we can grab him so he can safely return to the Tortuga."

"Sounds like a plan." replied Chris

Slowly heading toward him we noticed that he was waking up. He yawned "JIMMY STAY STILL!" we yelled. They shadowy figure heard us and held up what was most precious to Jimmy, his controller. The demon held it over the cliff and...

* * *

**To be continued!**

**I left you guys with a cliff hanger, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Haven't been feeling so well lately and deicide what better way to spend time in bed and write a story! How did you think of the story so far?**


	3. Chapter 3: Another one down

**Chapter 3: Another one down**

**And as always enjoy...**

* * *

and he fell after it. The shadowy figure disappeared once more. Me and Chris ran to the edge of the cliff scared to look down. I pulled myself together and looked down, to my horror I saw Jimmy lying dead... On the rocks... I stumbled back a few and fell to the ground.

"Martin are you alright...?" pondered Chris

"Of course not Chris! I let another Crew member die in my watch. I was suppose to ... I-I don't feel so..."

I threw up. I've been through so much my stomach could take it. I felt weak to the knees and kept falling every time I wanted to get up. Chris saw and helped me up to my feet, he took me back to the Tortuga where Aviva and Koki were pacing back and forth. They both came running toward us hugging us to death.

"I was so scared that something bad happened to you guys!" Aviva said anxiously

"It did it again..." I muttered

"Who, and what?" said Koki

"The demon... He got Jimmy by luring him with his favorite controller and... He fell" explained Chris

"And it's all my fault" I said

"Martin no its not, you have no control over the situation. We need to think of a plan." ensured Aviva

"Aviva's right, we need to-"

I interrupted Koki "No. We can't, We had a plan and look where it got us. This...'demon' isn't a game it's going to murder every single one of us, and we can't do anything about it."

"Don't lose faith bro, all we can do is try, right?" I suppose Chris was right, it's better to die trying

"Chris... Your right, all we can do is try."

"Good, so if we are fighting a real demon we need to make ghost supplies. Aviva can you make an invention that can sense a demon coming, we also need a demon annihilator, we need to kill it for what's it done."

"No problem CK, but one thing.. I already have it done, except for the demon annihilator..."

"huh?" me and Chris thought

"Yeah, the creature power suits, animals have a great heightened sense, which means some of the animals you have can see the ghosts, demons, etc."

"Martin, Aviva's right. We can use our creature power suits to change into a wolf while she makes the demon supplies. Hey Aviva while your at it can you make a few weapons incase one of us gets taken and we can use it to protect us."

"Sure thing, I'll get right on it!"

While Aviva was working on the inventions Me and Chris went to get our creature powers suits, we headed outside to get our powers from a wolf. Luckily we were up in the north, huge trees in the forest covered about the whole land, it was amazing. I tried looking for tracks while Chris tried calling for them, that's when a whole pack came running by us. Little howler greeted us by licking our hands.

"Hey little howler!" said Chris as he was petting the baby wolf... Well sort of Howler grew up through the years and became a young adult

"Wow, he's grown so much" I said happily

"Alright, Creature powers activate!" We both said as we touched 'little' howlers head

Our body morphed into a wolf like figure. We ran back to the Tortuga to check on Aviva and Koki to see how the invention were doing.

"Hey Aviva, how's everything going?" asked Chris

"Great, I just need to create the look of the demon punisher and I'll be finished. But I put alarms around the doors so it can detect if a demon is affecting any of them. All I have to do is make some ghost weapons for us and we'll have everything we need."

"Awesome! But demon punisher?" I said giggling a little

"Yeah that's what I'm calling my weapon, el castigador, meaning the punisher" Aviva sounded happy about the name, but I wanted to call mine something more fancy

"That's a nice name Aviva... Hmm... I don't know what to call mine yet but once I see what mine looks like, it will just come to me."

"You keep thinking that bro, mines going to be named the Demonic Slasher!" Chris said dramatically

"WOAH! That sounds fierce Chris. Don't know if I can beat that. What about you Koki?"

"Not sure, probably just going to call it a gun... I'll just wait to see what my weapon looks like." replied Koki

"Im almost done with the finishing touches all I have to do is press this... annnnd... Perfect!"

A whole case of weapons were displayed in this huge cabinet, where the weapons were made. Aviva got the weapon that looked like a gun, Chris got the 2 samurai swords, Koki got the axe, and I got a crossbow. Each had this special ability to slay the ghost, and we were prepared.

"AWEEESSOOMMME Aviva these look great!" I'm calling mine headshot!" I said

"Nice bro, The demonic slasher, The punisher, Headshot, and what about you Koki?" said Chris

"hm.. I'm thinking about calling my axe the Thrasher... Yeah Thrasher, because it's the only thing I can think of at the moment."

"Cool, so we got The Demonic Slasher, The punisher, Headshot, and Thrasher. I like it!" I said happily

That night none of us could go to sleep, and if we did some of us only got 10 minutes tops. It was 2am and everyone was finally asleep, I even felt my eyes begin to close. Then... silence. I fell asleep, everything felt peaceful like noting even happened. Maybe I was just dreaming the whole time but I knew something was wrong. I felt that weird presents like the night when everything started. I woke up, I looked at the time on the creature pod it was 3:00am. 'What am I doing up at this time?" I though

I decided to just walk around and check to make sure everything was secure and okay. Grabbing my flashlight and crossbow I was walking towards the invention room and saw something in the corner of my eye run. It was too dark for me to see but my curiosity took over and told me to check out what it was. I walked back into the hallway and on the other side was a black figure, I couldn't tell if it was the demon or someone else. The shadowy figure looked different, it was smaller like the age of a 14 year old and had the body type of a girl. I walked gingerly toward the figure but it ran away, I followed it and came upon a door. It was weird because I've never seen this door before, and I've been working here for quite some time. The door was made out of black wood and was rounded at the top. The doorknob was a rusted brown, the texture of it was even weirder. It was slimy. I had the feeling not to enter the door, I trusted my gut and didn't so I turned around and headed back to where the crew was. I walked... and walked... and walked, it was like an everlasting hallway.

"I don't remember the halls being this long" I thought out loud

I was walking a little more then something pushed me to the floor, I quickly turned around and pointed my crossbow at the figure. I shined my flashlight upon the demon, except... I stopped and quickly got up. I was a little shaken and confused... "Eva? I-I-I thought you were dead..."

* * *

**TO...Be...Continued!**

**CLIFF HANGER!**


	4. Chapter 4: Not everyone is who they are

**Chapter 4: Not everyone is who they say they are**

**And as always Enjoy...**

* * *

I then heard Chris coming down the hallway with Aviva and Koki yelling for me to get out of the way. I ducked and heard a shot, I looked back at Eva, but she wasn't Eva. She... or he... was a demon. It lead out a shriek and vanished.

"Martin are you okay" said Chris coming over to check on me

"I-I thought that was Eva... How did you know I was here and Why are you guys awake?" I questioned

"Chris woke us up, he had this weird feeling and told us to go look for you." informed Koki

"And when we did we saw that monster hovering over you about to suck the life out of you, literally!" added Aviva

"How could you think that was Eva, she's dead Martin..." asked Chris

I had a painful flashback of the incident "Yeah... I swear it was Eva though, the face, the size, the looks..." I replied back

"It's okay Martin, I guess the demon can get into people minds making then hallucinate." Aviva tried cheering me up, but it wasn't helping

"Well its gone now so we have nothing to worry about... Right?"

"Let's not get our hope of CK" said Aviva

We all went back to the middle of the room and went to sleep together protecting each other. Then dawn broke and we all woke up with a bad crook in our neck, it may have not been the most comfortable place to sleep, but if we were all safe it didn't matter. Aviva, Koki, and Chris got something to eat while I sat outside thinking about everything. The weather was just right, the sun shined perfectly and I deactivated my creature power suit. Everything seemed so peaceful and when it did it made me scared, I always had a feeling something would go wrong next. Chris came outside and sat beside me, he brought me cereal to eat. I thanked him and started munching on my meal.

"So, about last night... Um.. Do you like Eva? You seemed hurt the most when she, you know.." Chris said awkwardly

Did Chris really just say that... uhhh... "Of course, she was like a sister to me. I know I didn't know her for long but I felt a good connection with her and we both planed lots of adventures with Eva and... Well now we can't."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Don't worry bro we can get through this." I felt a little faith from him, but I had a feeling we weren't out of the woods yet. I gave him a smile and patted him on the back, continuing to eat my cereal. We looked onto the horizon and watched all the animals do there thing. I felt safe, but all that ended just like I suspected. A cry for help came from inside the Tortuga, me and Chris rushed in to see what was happening. All of our things were either damaged or thrown in random places.

"AVIVA! KOKI!" I yelled, no answer.

"DANG IT CHRIS! We have to find them!" A panic came from my voice, I was afraid of losing them too.

"They left their weapons.." said Chris picking up their axe and gun

We ran into the rooms, nothing. The invention room, nothing. The main hallway, nothing same with the garage.

"Martin where could they have gone!?"

Then it hit me "The room.."

"The what?!" yelled Chris confused

"When I saw 'Eva', not knowing it was actually a demon, she lead me to this door I've never seen before. I was going to go in but had this strange feeling about it and turned around. Chris they might be in it!" I explained

"Well lead the way bro, I've got your back.. Wait before you we go in lets activate our creature powers again."

"But there's no wolf nearby and unless you have a sample of it's fur how are we going to change?" I was doubting Chris and his thoughts, but I regretted it

"Martin don't you ever learn, I always come prepared." Out of his pocket he pulled out a patch of the wolf fur. I rolled my eyes and touched the fur turning into the wolf. I looked a Chris giving him that look if he was ready, he nodded. I reached the knob and twisted it to the right. I slowly opened it and it was really dark. I walked in slowly with Chris behind me, once we got in a little more the door shut behind us startling me and Chris. Luckily having wolf powers they have very keen sight and great hearing.

"Chris can you see Aviva or Koki?"

"No its too dark, even with wolf powers I can't see the room that well. How far does this thing go?" pondered Chris

"Have no idea but keep your head straight I don't need to lose another best friend!" I was continuing to worry until I heard a faint noise

... _Martin_...

"Hey bro did you hear that..." I told Chris

"Hear what?" He questioned

"shhh... Just listen.."

...

... _Help us_...

"I heard it that time bro, lets follow it" Chris ordered

I followed right behind my brother, he kept walking and then stopped. I asked him what was wrong and he said he found them. I remembered I had my flashlight and turned it on... I looked up and didn't know what to think, I stood there speechless. I started shaking my head, backing my way out of sight. They were hanging from the wall with shackles clinging onto their hands. Koki had a bruises on her lip, face, and legs, a cut above her eyebrow, and a stab wound on her chest. Aviva... I don't even want to start. She had the same damage done to her as Koki but no stab wound.

"No...NO...NOOOOOO!" I yelled

"Martin! Pull yourself together!"

"CHRIS! Are you not seeing this! Aviva and Koki are dead, there bodies are hanging from the wall!" Anger took over with a little bit of tears

"You don't think I know that! They're my friends too MARTIN! BUT WE CAN'T-" Chris was interrupted

*cough cough* "Martin, Chris... I've never been so happy to see you guys..."

I stopped arguing with my brother and processed the lovely voice I heard. I walked back up to the Aviva and Koki and saw what I thought I'd lost.

"A-A-Aviva..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Told you hearts were going to be broken... But lets just hope you can handle the next chapter.. WAHAHHAHA!**

**Don't get me wrong though I freakin love the Wild Kratts, but I also love suspense and horror combine the two, you get my imagination... It's pretty crazy isn't it, I know... **


	5. Chapter 5: Vengeance

**Are you ready for the next chapter**

**Chapter 5: Vengeance**

**And as always enjoy...**

* * *

"A-A-Aviva..." Were my eyes and ears deceiving me.

"Chris come on, we have to get her down" I said relieved

We tried reaching for the hook to the shackles but they were too rusted to have a key fit into them, so I held on of the shackles while Chris got the other and we used our creature power to brake the restraints in half... "YES!" I shouted, it worked. Aviva was now free, that was the easy part, now... We have to find the exit, pshhh easier said then done. We helped Aviva walk, somewhere. We kept walking and walking then something tugged on my shirt.

"Hey, why did you do that Chris" I said blaming him

"Do what?" Chris had no idea what I was talking about

"Pull on my shirt."

"I didn't pull on your shirt..." He looked at me with concern but continued walking

"M-Martin... I need to tell you something.." Aviva struggled talking

"Not now Aviva we need to keep our eyes and ears pealed for Demons, get ready Chris I can sense them." I prepared my brother for a war

"Me too bro, I'm getting a strong sense... Wait... It's getting stronger... MARTIN BEHIND YOU!"

I turned around quickly leaving Chris to support Aviva. I aimed and shot my crossbow at the monster. It shrieked and then I felt a heavy drift of matter come toward us.

"Uh... Chris, I don't think we're alone.." I said anxiously

All whole group of demons started popping up making me, Chris, and Aviva gather together forming us into a triangle. We laid Aviva gently on the ground in the middle of us protecting her from the demons, Chris and I were back to back with Aviva between us.

"I guess there's more than one demon" I said

"You think..." he wasn't amused what I said

He took his hands and reached behind his back getting the two samurai swords while I held my crossbow shooting at the demons. Chris sliced while I shot them one by one, everything was going great but it started to become overwhelming. They couldn't be stopped they were coming from every direction out of every corner. I was running low on arrows as Chris was running low on energy.

"Bro, what are we going to do my arrows are running out." I said

"We try to move as fast as we can, I'm pretty sure the door is close." said Chris

While we were fighting I didn't notice Aviva was trying to say something until she pulled on my shorts. I looked behind me and Aviva whispered something.

"Chris get my back, Aviva needs something" I told him

"I got your back bro." he replied back

I bent down next to Aviva, "What is it?" She handed me this little metal ball that had little indents around the center of it. "U-Use... This to ward of the... Demons." I did as she said and took it throwing it in the air, a burst of light came from it disintegrating all the demons. We took that advantage and started to run for the exit but as we got closer I heard my bro yell for help. I turned back and saw him being dragged by one of the demons. I told Aviva to guard the door as best as she could and took my last arrow, aimed, and shot. The arrow was perfectly shot and hit the demon, it disappeared and I helped Chris back up and told him to run as fast as he could. Once we were out I yelled for Aviva to shut the door. We all sat down taking our time trying to get our lungs back to normal, me and Chris deactivated our suits.

"H-How did you know... to throw that thing in the air?" Chris said trying to catch a breath

I shook my head and then looked at him "I-I... I didn't... Is... Everyone okay?" I was running on fumes

Chris, panting like a dog held a thumbs up signaling me everything was good. I took Aviva and patched her up, gave her some liquids and told her to rest and wait for me to wake her up in the morning. I didn't realize how fast time flew while we were in there. It was morning and then while we were in the devils den, time just fast forward a little. It's the evening now and the moon is almost at it's highest. The moonlight shined through the skyline windows on top of the Tortuga and onto me, Chris, and Aviva. I got the feeling of security and calmness. I felt like all my fears and worries were gone, like they had just disappeared.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

*Chirp Chrip Chrip*

I raised my arms clear into the air and yawned. I scratched my back and chest looking to my right and left, clearing my vision. I saw that Aviva and Chris were missing, I instantly woke up fearing the worst. I instantly grabbed my crossbow, forgetting I didn't have arrows, and used my wolf powers to hear or smell out Chris. I got a scent on Chris and followed it outside, 'Where they heck are they.' I thought. I was walking for quite a while and then I spotted them. I started running toward them and shouted if they were okay.

"Yeah were fine Martin, I thought I'd let you sleep in." said Chris

"DONT EVER DO THAT TO ME!" I yelled at him

"Do what? Let you sleep in... I thought I was being nice... Sorry." I felt bad for what I said to Chris and apologized

"No. I'm sorry Chris I didn't mean to snap at you, I just thought you... you know were gone."

"Im sorry too, I should have thought about that before leaving you all alone." Chris hugged me and I hugged him back

"How's Aviva?" I said looking at her, she was sitting against the tree

"She's doing better, also a little shaken up." He said looking at her

"Glad to see she's doing better. What about you?"

"I'm good, just a scratch I got from the incident last night." He said rubbing his back

"What scratch? How come you didn't tell me about it?" I said worried

"It's not that serious..." He stopped looking me in the eyes, I got suspicious

"Chris, Let me see it." I said reaching over to lift up his shirt

"NO!" He slapped my hand back

I stared at him with concern "Bro, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing... It's not that serious just don't worry about it okay.." Chris said with a little bit of anger

"...Fine..." I looked at him for a while and then went over to Aviva. When he had his back turned to me I turned around quickly and lifted up his shirt.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"...O-Oh my god.. Chris.." I was truly speechless at what I saw. That wasn't just a scratch it was a laceration, a huge one at that. It was going diagonal on his whole back. I didn't know what to feel sad, mad, or sorry. I gently took my fingers over his wound, he cringed from the pain.

* * *

**Tooo beee continued!**

**I hope you love this chapter so far, I love writing horror stories. It really makes you look deep into your imagination. Please don't hate me for what was happened to the characters, I love the wild kratts okay. IIII SSWWEEEAARRR! :) **

**Oh and if you don't like what happened so far *SPOILER ALERT* your going to hate what happens to Aviva and Chris... Just sayin... LUV YOU! **


	6. Chapter 6: Infection and Deception

**I just want to thank all my reviewers ligersrcool, XxxskullcandyxxX, Guest, Fireball107, and Stormytiger!**

**Welcome my little Awesome Saucers!**

**TO**

**CHAPTER 6: Infection and Deception**

* * *

"Sorry bro, I know I should told you but I was afraid that you would get mad at yourself." said Chris mournfully

"I-I... Don't know what to say."

"Start by telling me how it looks... It's becoming more painful everyday.." he said shutting his eyes from all the pain he was in

"Well... It doesn't look to bad but we need to use the medical treatment A.S.A.P!" informed Aviva

"Thanks Aviva" said Chris

We all walked to the Tortuga all together talking about when this will all end. I noticed when we were half way there Chris started to walk differently. He started to slow down and he looked green, I know that's his favorite color, but I don't think he's suppose to look like that. I also noticed that he started sweating more than normal, it is hot out here but not that hot to be sweating as much as he was.

"Hey Chris you feeling alright?"

"Huh? Uh... Yeah, just feeling a bit under the weather, that's all." He said whipping his head full of sweat

Aviva went over to him and took the back of her hand putting it on Chris's forehead. "WHOA! Chris your burning up, we need to get you back to the Tortuga fast." Aviva sounded concerned

"NO... I-I-I'm... f-f-fin..."

"CHRIS!" Me and Aviva yelled

He fell to the ground unconscious, I ran to him trying to wake him up. I remembered the laceration he got and thought, 'INFECTION!'. Aviva then came over feeling his forehead again, "He's getting worst we need the medical supplies now!" I knew this was urgent! I could tell with Aviva's voice, I quickly grabbed out the wolf power disk and turned into the wolf. I picked up Chris was told Aviva if she was going to be okay, she nodded and I started running with my brother in my hands. Getting closer to the Tortuga I saw that a person was standing right beside the entrance. I didn't pay much attention to it but once I passed him, it was like I was in slow motion, I looked over at the figure and it was the same one all those nights ago. The demon just watched, and didn't do anything else, and then again it disappeared.

I laid Chris on the middle of the table and went looking for the first aid kit. Once I found it I began patching him up, draining out the infection, and filling him up with fluids. I was done wrapping him up when Aviva came through the door.

"How's he doing MK?"

"I don't know... I hope he's doing better."

Aviva stood beside me looking at Chris as well. "Im sure he'll be fine, if he's made it this far he can make it farther."

I always like hearing Aviva's words of wisdom, but I'm also starting to miss Chris's voice. I sat next to him watching his every move, and every breath. I didn't want to lose anyone else, I couldn't handle it especially if it was Chris. We've been through so much together and did so many things, together it can't stop now. Aviva went to go get something to eat while I watched over Chris. I put my forehead on his

"Chris... I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to wake up. It's going to be hard coping without you. We didn't come all this way to fail now, we are going to get through this, like we've always done. Aviva is currently getting us something to eat and your... your lying here unconscious healing yourself. I tried my best dude, I really did I might have cleaned you raw. I took everything from cleaning disinfectant to cleaning alcohol. I just hope I did my best to save you.' I couldn't go on, I needed to do something instead of sit here and do nothing.

I told Chris I would be right back and went to check on Aviva.

"Hey you alright Martin?" asked Aviva

"um... Yeah, I need to do something"

"Like what?"

"I need to ask you a little favor... When you were in there, you know the demon world, what did you see?" I asked as sympathetically as I could

"I couldn't see much, it was really dark but I did see this one light. It was actually helping us but it was being defeated by these other darker spirits. Then before I knew it Koki was screaming NO NO NO don't do it, and then I must have blacked out... Oh and these voices.."

"What voices?" I getting more curious as she described it

"They were very faint but they kept saying only one will survive... I didn't know what that meant at the time but it got me thinking, Martin we are all going to die except one. I have a feeling it's going to be you, because your the chosen one." Aviva was becoming scared

"What? The chosen one, whats that suppose to mean." I was scared because if I was really the chosen one that means Aviva and Chris will be gone, forever.

"I guess, I mean they told me you would be the chosen one. You must be the certain soul they need to carry on their legacy. Just kill me now..." Aviva said playing with her food

"Aviva don't say that. We'll find out what there weakness and defeat them all!" I tried to enlighten her

"Don't you get?! These are demons no matter where we go, or what we do there going to be right behind us. We can't stop them until the job is done."

I didn't know what to say next, I guess this was it. The whole team has no faith now. All we are is sitting ducks in a room filled with hunters. I walked back to where Chris was and sat next to him. I turned him on his back and saw that the cut was healing, but slowly. I went to go get some more bandages to change his wound but he grabbed my arm startling me.

"M-Martin... You can't get rid of me that easy. We stick together, right?"

He smiled and then fell back to sleep, I remember smiling and continued to go get the bandages to change his wound. Chris may have been okay but what I, sadly, didn't know is what was inside of him.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Okay this chapter wasn't so bad. Chris is okay and Aviva... Well shes a little freaked out. This Chapter is only the beginning of what the next chapter will bring. WAHHAHAH! **


	7. Chapter 7: It's quiet Too quiet

**Ahh and so it begins**

**CHAPTER 7: IT's quiet... Too quiet**

* * *

It's been days since another attack happened, I don't know whether to feel happy about it or not. I've been checking on Chris every now and then changing his bandages and stuff like that. He's beginning to walk on his own again and doing things by himself. I feel like we've dodged a bullet out there. I guess things could have gone worst and I'm just thankful nothing happened to my brother. Aviva and I have been monitoring the cut he got and it's way better than it looked before. It's not as swollen and red anymore, but he is going to get one heck of a scar. It doesn't matter anyway as long as he's safe, everything seems a little better.

"Hey Martin, What are you up too?" asked Chris

"Just getting ready to go out and look for some more supplies, so Aviva can make me some more arrows."

"Oh okay, anything I can do?"

"Rest, you need to rest."

"I've done enough of that, Let's go on another creature adventure like the good old times." he gave me the puppy eyes

"Sorry Chris we can't, it's too dangerous." I turned around and continued packing

"Bro, your starting to sound like me. What happened all your fun?"

"The same thing that happened to our friends.." I tried hard not to think about it and moved on before I started to cry

"..Martin.. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it... I need to get some supplies I'll be right back okay, get some rest and try to take care of Aviva or me." I didn't listen for him to answer I just left and went to go find some materials in the woods.

* * *

**CHRIS P.O.V**:

* * *

I didnt mean to sound the way i did. I just wanted to let things a little lose and relieve some of the stress. I know that Martin is overwhelmed from all the build up stress but he needs to relax. He hasnt ate or had a good rest in a while, im starting to worry. Besides the demons haven't attacked in a while... Everything will be ok...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well its been a while since Martin has come back. I hope he's doing alright, maybe I should check on him and see how he's doing, he does have his creature pod with him. If he really did need help he would call right?

But wonder if something happened to him and he can't call, wonder if he's dead right now?

No... He's fine... He's not in trouble because he would have called like always...

I'll call him just in case...

NO! HE'S FINE!

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Who are you, what are you doing in my head!"

"Chris! Are you okay?" Aviva shouted

"Huh... Oh yeah, this is going to sound crazy but these voices... in my head... there driving me crazy." I looked up at Aviva in fear

"C-C-Chris did you say... voices..." Aviva looked at me in a weird expression, she stepped back and looked as if she was scared of me.

"Uh yeah why?"

"Chris sit down, let me take a look at your eyes."

I sat down and Aviva took a little flashlight and went back and forth off my eyes. She dropped the flashlight and looked over to me with a frightened face. Aviva then slowly lifted up my shirt and turned me around so she could take a look at my back. I may have not seen her expression but just my the tone of silence could I tell that something wasn't right. She was scared of something and I didn't know exactly what... and that's what scared me.

* * *

I've been traveling in the woods for quiet a while... I did find some of the supplies but they aren't enough. I wonder how everything is doing at the Tortuga, there probably fine...

I took a deep breath and thought I was worrying too much, but after all that has happened I believe I have became paranoid with everything. It's hard to let go with what just happened and forget that it even occurred. Enough... This is ridiculous... I just need to get the supplies and get out of here as fast as I can.  
Easier said then done...

As I was walking I heard these voices in my head, I head was spinning to the left and then to the right. I didn't know what was happening, it's all a blur. I remember getting dizzy though, for some reason it felt like the whole woods was spinning and I had no control over it, then it... just stopped. I can't explain the weird experience I had but I can tell you something was up. I could feel it... Then when I least expected it my creature pod rang.

"Hey Chris, how's everything goi-"

"...I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!... Martin I messed up, bad!"

I could tell by the way Chris was crying, his words were all jumbled up with tears. "Bro, slow down im running over to the Tortuga now."

"... Martin im sorry I didn't mean too! IMSORRY!"

... silence...

I ran to the Tortuga as fast as I could and entered from the garage and ran up stairs, I could hear Chris crying his eyes out. He was lying on the ground next to Aviva, he was rocking back and forth covering her face on his chest, holding one of his hands on her head and the other on her back. I rushed over and asked what was wrong. He couldn't bare to look at me he just kept rocking back and forth. I didn't want to do this but it had come down to it. I stood up and slapped him with my right hand.

"CHRIS! Get ahold of yourself!" He just sat there staring the same direction I slapped him. He looked back at me and stood up gently placing Aviva's head down back on the ground.

"M-M-Martin... I messed up, I ... I didn't mean too I swear!" he started bursting in tears again

"Chris what did you do?"

He slowly looked up at me and said words that I couldn't process.

"I...I killed Aviva. . ."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Looks like there's more to the story then expected... I know that questions are raised and you probably hate me because Aviva is now dead... Sorry? I did warn you that there were going to be lots of deaths in the story... The only question that remains left is who is going to die next?0-0**


	8. Chapter 8: Im Sorry

**I know this is kinda lates notice buuuut i was reading this to my little sister and put on some dramatic music while i was reading and in my opinion it made this story way more, well... Dramatic and sadder. If you interested in doing the same i went to youtube and searched up in the search bar dramatic music and pressed the "Best dramatic music ever!" And read...**

**Welcome back to my story!**

**Let me present you to my next heart sinking chapter**

**CHAPTER 8: I'm Sorry**

* * *

"I... I killed Aviva!"

...

...

"W-What?..."

"Martin... I KILLED AVIVA!"

I didn't know what he was talking about, why would Chris hurt someone when he literally couldn't even hurt a fly... "W-Why bro. How could you murder your own crew mate, even friend!" I questioned him in anger

I remember he couldn't say lots of words then he remembered something "The voices..." Chris looked up at me "It was the voices..." He started walking toward me and stopped where we were face to face. "I didn't murder Aviva.. The demon did, and that demon is inside me" he said looking at me and pointing his pointer finger at his chest.

"Chris... Your the demon..." I stepped back a little in disbelief

"I guess... Not really... Well the demon-"

He just stopped with what he was going to say and stared right at me.

"Chris?" I waved my hand back and forth in his face "Chris are you-"

He then fell to the ground like a ragdoll and started to have this seizure. I ran to him tilting his head to where he couldn't choke on his saliva or vomit, held him still so that he couldn't hurt himself. Thoughts were running through my head whether he would be okay or if he's turning into a demon... He then suddenly stopped and looked kinda dead. I got off him and sat beside him, he was kind of green again, his hair wasn't the usually spiked up look it was more spiked down where his eyes were covered by them, and his eyes were blood shot as if he wasn't getting any sleep.

He then just stood up with no problems and asked if I was okay... I just nodded with my mouth open and my eyes widened.

"C-Chris... um... you feeling okay? You look a slight different." I said

"I'm fine... I have to go to the bathroom, I feel like im... going to..." He covered his mouth with his hands and ran to the bathroom

Gosh... What was I going to do... I have a sick brother, a dead body, and a confused mind.. Was Chris really turning into a demon and if so, how. Was the prediction of Aviva's words true... Only one will remain, I don't want that to happen to us... I'm going to find a way for me and Chris to survive, I'm going to fix the problem.

I went over to Aviva and picked up her lifeless body and took it outside. I brought her to the graves me and Chris already dug in case something like this happened. It was by a tree isolated from the rest, graves that read Eva, Koki, Jimmy, and now Aviva. I buried her beside her friends... gave her a lily and left. Time for me to check on my brother.

I went up to the door of the bathroom and knocked. "Hey Chris, you alright you seemed really green and pale."

"Yeah bro, just feeling a little bit under the whether."

"Come out so I can take a look at you..." I asked him politely

"I can't..." he said faintly

"What do you mean you can't?" I reached over to the doorknob and started twisting it left and right, it was locked "Dude open the door!"

"Martin I don't want to hurt you!"

"Your hurting me by not letting me see you, come out bro"

"NO!"..."I mean yes..." "SHUT UP YOU FOOL!" "You can't control me! UHH!"

He forced the door open and looked at me, he could tell that my face had a look of fear in it.

"I know this is going to sound weird... but I think I have a demon inside of me Martin." Chris said seriously

"...I believe you bro, but how do we get it out... How did it get in you in the first place?" I was hoping that I would get some answers

"I'm not sure but I think it was to do with my-"

I stared at him waiting for the rest of the words... "has to do with your what...?"

"huh..." he said confused

"You were just right about to tell me something really important!"

"..No I wasn't... Don't worry about it, want to go creature adventuring?"

What the heck is my brother thinking... Wait, forgot he was a demon inside of him "Look demon! I don't know what you want with my brother but you better get out of him!" I yelled at my brother, feels strange doing that

"Or what, your going to kill me? HA! You wouldn't have the guts too because if I go he goes."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I was summoned too."

"How did you get in my brother?!"

"When you were helping the two idiots who decided to come into my dimension I saw the opportunity to infect your little brother and take over his body, like a parasite. Feeding off of your little brothers fears eating him from the inside out!"

"Your sick! Let my brother go! You can have me!"

"hahah... I find it cute how you want to save your little brother, acting like the hero. Makes me want to just get it over with and kill you and your brother... Oh well, I can't do that.. Sorry hahaha."

"Why?"

"Because Marty... I need you alive. Now if I knew you any better I'd think once I leave this host to freedom you'll find a way to banish me... Don't bother, because I am still in your brother just watching the view from here..."

"Get to the point!" I was getting frustrated

"... I can smell your fear Marty, scared?"

I was a little but I couldn't let him get to me "Answer my question!"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer too."

I ran to Chris, who was not Chris, and held him against the wall and forced him to tell me. All he did was just mock me and laughed, I then banged him against the wall making him hit his head.

"OW! Martin why... What are you doing?"

He then vanished from Chris's body, sort of, he was still there in him but not controlling him. I had to think of something or else I would lose my brother forever. I can't have that happen I almost lost him once and I can't have that happen again.

"Chris?..."

"Um, who else would it be?"

"...You didn't just see that?"

"Well I surely felt it bro.." Chris said rubbing his head

"Sorry Chris but the demon it was controlling you."

"Hey Martin..."

"What bro?"

"I need to show you something..."

* * *

**To bbbbeee continuedddd...!**

**... I honestly don't know what to say but prepare for the next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9: Dealing with the Devil

**Welcome**

**TO**

**CHAPTER 9: Dealing with the Devil**

**And as always ENJOY!**

* * *

"I need to show you something..."

He turned around making his back face me, he lifted up his shirt and showed me what was on his back. My words can't express what I was seeing. The wound, the laceration it was growing, spreading more and more throughout his body... It was turning black I could start to see his veins. He put his shirt back down and turned facing me again.

"Aviva didn't tell me what was happening but I could tell by her expression something wasn't good." Chris looked down at the ground " I told her to tell me what was wrong and she wouldn't tell me, I remember getting angry and then... That's it. I came back to my senses and saw Aviva lying on the ground. I was so confused and then I saw her blood on my hands and just... Lost it." Chris looked back up at me

"That's when you called me..."

"Yeah, and when I went into the bathroom... I saw it, the demon. He was in the mirror, he was telling me these crazy things"

"Like what..."

He took a deep breath and said "He told me to kill her, to kill everyone, even you..."

"What? That doesn't make any sense... Aviva and that demon told me that he wouldn't kill me.."

"Maybe he changed his mind."

"hm... I need to get the demon back"

"WHAT!? NO! I can't let you do that he might-"

"Chris trust me" I put my hands of his shoulders and looked into his hazel brown eyes

"Okay" he said nodding "But how do I get him out..."

"I think I may have an idea" I said with a devious expression on my face

I got out my crossbow and got one last arrow I found and held it up to Chris's head.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Chris said backing away blocking his head with his hands

"CHRIS! Just trust me okay!"

"F-F-Fine..." He was quivering in fear

I put the crossbow up to his head once more and started speaking to him. I told the demon to come out so I could talk to him, but there was no answer... I then went to a different plan... Threatening.

"Alright I really didn't want to do this but since you wont answer guess I'll have to get you out with force!"

I backed up a little aiming at Chris's shoulder and shot. The arrow impaled into Chris's arm and started to slowly bleed.

"AHHH! YOU IDIOT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" shouted Chris

"I knew I would get you out sooner or later"

"You could have killed us both you fool!"

"Yeah... But I didn't so while you're harmlessly possessing my little brothers body I want to make a deal with you." I said staring at him

"A deal?" said the demon holding his right shoulder

"Yup, I want to make a deal with the devil"

"haha... Is that so... Whats this so called deal." said the demon in curiosity

"If you let my brother go... You wont have to get your hands dirty... I-I'll...I'll kill him myself"

"WHAT! MARTIN ARE YOU INSANE! FIRST YOU SHOOT MY SHOLDER AND NOW YOU WANT TO-" "SHUSH YOUR LITTLE MOUTH BOY! IM TALKING!" "NO YOUR NOT! THIS IS MY BODY" "HAHAH NOT ANYMORE!"

"Sorry about that Marty your brother is extra stubborn today."

"So is it a deal or no deal"

"ha...haha...hahahha" he was laughing hysterically and I didn't know why

"What so funny?" I asked with a little bit of anger

"You actually think I'm going to fall for you stupid little trap? Besides you wouldn't kill your brother, you'll probably just try to find a way to smash me into smithereens once im out of his body. So its a NO DEAL!"

"PLEASE GET OUT OF MY BROTHER!" I went over to Chris shaking his shoulders for an answer

"STOP!" Chris said pushing me away "I can't believe you would do that I thought you were my brother!"

"Chris... we are..."

"No... Brothers wouldn't kill one of another let alone nearly shoot the other ones arm off!"

He walked away not looking back or saying another word. I tried to reach out and stop him, but he made it out the door with his creature power suit on before I could grab him. He was now somewhere outside with that demon still inside of him. It gave me some time to think about what I did...

What have I done... I just lost my own brothers trust. Was this his plan all along, to break us up through anger and stupid thoughts.. Wait... Did I just put my brother in danger... Oh my gosh... WHAT WAS I THINKING!

* * *

**CHRIS:**

* * *

I walked out the door to the outside without saying a word. I couldn't believe my brother would do such a thing... I know he's been through a lot but still I can't believe he would risk my life to save his own. I don't even know if I can trust him now. I just need to take a breather and think about what is happening.

_HA! You think thinking is going to help you, well your wrong. You know what your lucky actually..._

**'How am I lucky? Your the reason I'm in this mess. You murdered all of crew and now you got my brother to try to kill me!"**

_no no no no no you got it all wrong little Chris... Everything is going as planed... hehhe_

**"What? Your plan was trying to get me killed by my own brother?"**

_Wow you almost got it right... Except for one small detail, I wanted you two to fight_

**"Fight... Why..."**

_I wanted to see who was stronger and it seems your brother is... Should have known since he is older_

**"What are you talking about. I would have to say that I'm the stronger one, I always have to clean up after him"**

_Your more like his slave, I've seen what he does to you. He does it on purpose you know..._

**"Yeah right, my brother wouldn't ...do that to me..."**

_ You seem hesitant, you know he does it on purpose... I don't know if you remember but the tried to kill you! You better do something about it before he tries it again._

**"What are you trying to say?"**

_Don't ask questions you already know the answers to, Chris._

**"Are you saying I have to-"**

_Yes... You need to exile you brother_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~~**

**OHHHHHH SNAPPLLE! I guess It get down to this... Chris might just have to kill his brother...Unless Martin gets to it first.**


	10. Chapter 10: The FINAL Ending pt:1

**Im so happy you guys are liking this story, a special thanks to 'GUEST' im very glad you are inspired by my story. Thats also why im here to inspire people to write and just their imagination, im glad your the one to be inspired! THANK YOU **

**Alright its time for the final chapter!**

**CHAPTER 10: The FINAL Ending pt1**

**And as always enjoy**

* * *

Chris has been gone for a while and I was hoping he was okay. It was storming outside and there was still no sign of my brother. I grabbed my creature power suit and put it on, right as I was about to go look for him he came into the Tortuga soak and wet with his brown hair in his face. I asked if he was alright and handed him a towel. All he did was pass me and went into the kitchen, I wonder what he was doing...

"H-Hey Chris... um... I'm really sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have made the deal I was acting stup-"

"Don't worry about it bro, apple slice?"

He handed me an apple slice that he cut from an whole apple. I thanked him and ate it, he sat in one of the hovering chairs and sliced some more apples. A knife in one hand and the other holding the apple still.

"So...Um..." I tried to think of something to break the awkward silence

"Who do you think is stronger? A butterfly or a bird"

"That's easy the BIRD!" I said confidently

"WRONGO! The butterfly..." he also said confidently

"Yeah right the butterfly will get eaten by the bird.." I informed

"But if your a special kind of butterfly you can say goodbye to that meal, you just got poisoned!"

"What are you trying to say..." I questioned

"Sometimes the smallest most innocent people can become the most dangerous."

The room went silent, what's going on with my brother. That demon better have not messed up my brothers brain.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get something"

"A-Alright..." I looked at him kind of weird, something was up with Chris. He was examining the knife when he was speaking

He got up from the chair and left to back into the kitchen. A few minutes of silence passed and I was sitting in one of the hovering chairs and almost fell asleep when I heard something crash. I ran to the kitchen doors busting them open but nothing was there... No sign of anything or anyone... Not Chris, nothing on the floor, everything was exactly where it was. I turned around and was startled by the shadow of Chris.

"Scared?" he said

"Yeah, you got me good bro." I said giggling in fear

"ehehehhe."

Thunder rolled through the skies that was followed by lightning. Chris stood blocking the doorway with his hands behind his back.

"hahah..." I laughed nervously "Chris I don't know what your up to but remember we can talk about anything that's on our minds..." I was backing up slowly as he approached me the same way and spoke

"You want to hear what's on my mind, Okay. First, why do you treat me like a slave. Is it because you thing im not stronger than you or is it because you think you can some how take advantage of me, using me as your bait? Also why did you want to kill me Martin... I thought we were brothers, but you do realize what I have to do so I can help protect myself."

Chris was coming closer toward me expressing his rage against me "Slave? What are you talking about, I never treated you as a slave. Another thing I was never going to kill you bro, I would never think of anything worst then doing that! I was going to try to get the demon out of your body so I could make sure it never came back again." I said turning around heading out the door backwards toward the main control room

"M-Martin is this true..." said Chris calming down

"Every word bro." I said giving him a smile

_He's lying to you... He senses your weakness. YOU NEED TO KILL HIM AND GET IT OVER WITH BEFORE HE DOES IT TO YOU!_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Chris yelled out as he was hitting his head. I then knew what was going on, the demon was taking over Chris's body controlling his thoughts. Things are about to change.

"Chris you can fight it!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" he said tearing up

Left and right he went, I could tell he was really trying. He continued talking to himself and then he fell to the ground along with the knife he was holding behind him. Chris continued to thrash around fighting for his life. He then got up and a demonic voice came out saying "THATS IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! He then pressed the center of Chris's creature power suit. He morphed into the wolf and gave out a great big howl. He then started breathing heavily and charged right for me.

"CHRIS WAIT!"

I crashed to the ground with a uncontrollable human sized madman on me. Luckily I had my creature power suit on too, I went to press my button but before I could the demon smashed it into pieces.

"ah ah ah not so fast Marty!" said Chris in a demonic tone

"Chris you don't have to do this!" I yelled out trying to get out from his grip, but it was a struggle.

"CHRIS ISN'T HERE ANYMORE!" said the demon gripping my wrists harder

"Why are you doing this I thought you said that you weren't going to kill me!"

"PSH! I was lying, I was sent here to kill every single one of you." he said evilly

"Then why bother telling me I'm going to live and stuff like that."

"I needed you to be off guard so I could accomplish my plan, which was to get you and your bother to fight so I could weaken your little brother into thinking you used him! HA! What an idiot!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" I said spitting on his face, which I regret fully

"HAHAHHA! Your going to wish you never did that!"

The demon then picked me up by my creature power suit slamming me hard of the ground, nearly knocking me unconscious. "GET UP AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" I tried, really, but I hit the ground so hard I was seeing stars and my vision was a blur, all causing me to stumble. I finally got my balance but it didn't last long he pushed me to the ground and then picked me up again but this time by my jacket collar. I tried restraining but it wasn't working so well.

"TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

I was lifted up farther into the air with one of Chris's hands, that were now claws, and with the other was ready to pierce me with his huge sharpened claws. I stopped struggling and started to talk, hopefully trying to reach Chris.

"CHRIS! You can fight, I know there's a little bit of faith in you! FIND IT!"

"I don't know why you bother trying! Say goodbye MARTY!"

His right hand charged for my chest breaking through leaving me to shriek out a scream of agony. He took out his claws that were now covered in my blood. He dropped me laughing in success. I was coughing up blood trying to put pressure on the wound so I wouldn't bleed out. I looked up and was seeing something that made me feel safe, it was the light. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. I realized that I couldn't die.. Not now I still have to save my brother. While the demon was busy lifting itself from Chris's body I managed to carefully get the knife Chris had dropped from having his withdrawal. Chris was now free and was hurting more than me.

"MARTIN! Oh my gosh... I didn't meant to do this! I SWEAR!" he said balling in tears

"I-I know... I need you to do something for me..." I remember looking up at him as he held my head in his soft hands, the light from the Tortuga made Chris look like he was glowing as if he was an angel

"ANYTHING NAME IT!" he said

"I need you... to kill the demon..."

"How? We've tried everything and nothing has been working."

"We haven't... tried this yet" I said giving him the knife

"...Martin, this is a knife...!"

"...J-j-ust be glad you didnt get your sammerai... Swords" he giggled a little as I said to him calming down the tension

"I know its just a knife but I managed to sneak some of this powder Aviva gave me before you were possessed, this should kill the demon once and for all." I couldn't feel the pain anymore, maybe it was because of all the things that were happening... Whatever it is I'm not going anywhere till I know that demon is gone.

"Don't worry bro, everything's going to be okay once I slay this DEMON!"

I could hear Chris yell for the demon he was there all along, just waiting. Chris and that thing were now face to face, the only thing that was waiting was that knife to go through that demons soul.

"I guess your ready to die." said the demon

"I plan too, but not yet!"

Chris then charged at the demon with the knife yelling into the air. The demon disappeared antagonizing Chris by teasing him. I could tell that Chris was becoming frustrated at the demon. He then waited and listened with his wolf powers, he closed his eyes and heard something coming from his left. He reopened his eyes and took the knife impaling it into the skin of a shadow.

* * *

**PART 1 IS OVER! Time for a part 2 to this chapter. ITS ALMOST OVER AHHHH!(To be continued)**


	11. Chapter 11: The FINAL Ending pt 2

**This is for my reviewer WHO CARES: hi! Its fine, nice to see you again thought you disappeared from the earth... It was sad without you(hope i dontt sound like a creeper 0-0). Anyways its nice to see you back here on fanfiction. Its totally understandable things go crazy all the time where i am it might not be the same but we can work through this together!... Maybe**

**OK NOW IS THE FINAL CHAPTER **

**Chapter 10: The FINAL Ending pt2**

**And as always enjoy!**

* * *

Chris then charged at the demon with the knife yelling into the air. The demon disappeared antagonizing Chris by teasing him. I could tell that Chris was becoming frustrated at the demon. He then waited and listened with his wolf powers, he closed his eyes and heard something coming from his left. He reopened his eyes and took the knife impaling it into the skin of a shadow.

It's shadowy figure scattered everywhere leaving a shriek behind and disappeared. Chris rushed over to me trying to pick me up, but I told him to leave me because it hurt too much. He ran over to his creature pod and dialed 911 calling for an ambulance. Once he was done he walked back over to me sitting right beside me trying to help me stop the bleeding.

"I got you bro... I'm so sorry, Im sorry Im sorry" he repeated while beginning to cry

"It's okay bro, it's just a flesh wound not a big deal."

"Not a big deal! I almost murdered you! Brothers don't do that, that demon corrupted my mind and got into my thoughts... I thought I was stronger than that."

I put my hand on his shoulder "You are strong, in fact you're stronger than me. It takes guts to slice through a demon like that."

"haha you think so?"

"I know so."

Everything was getting better, I was still bleeding out, but this was all over. The demon was gone and...and... "Chris?"

He started breathing heavily and fell back. He had his hand on his chest and started coughing up blood. I went over to him crawling on my hands I placed him against the wall. He wouldn't get his hand off his chest, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to know that Chris was hurt, badly.

"Chris! Chris! Look at me." I didn't care about the critical condition I was in, I thought it was all over. Should have known better that everything wasn't over yet. I took one of his hands that was covering his chest and took a look at it.

"Chris your bleeding really bad. How did this happen?"

"I-I don't know... I-I... I thought I killed him... But I guess I really stabbed myself..."

"NO! Chris your going to be fine the ambulance is coming and your going to make it!" I couldn't help but feel like I was useless, I couldn't do anything to help him. The more I moved the more I could feel the blood rushing out of my wound. I sat next to him lying his head on my lap stroking his head repeating that everything was going to be okay. His eyes were closing, I thought he was falling asleep but he was really dying.

"Chris... W-We need to... S-Stay... stay awake" I said patting his cheeks to wake up

"M-Martin... I see the light..."

"...What are you..." I then looked up, I could see it too "Chris!" I said faintly "I-I think I found our first-aid..."

*cough *cough! "Good for you Martin... But I'm talking about a different light" He looked up at me and continued to cough violently. I was tearing up knowing what he was talking about, I told him to hang in there but before I could his words made me cry.

"...I think we both know...T-That...I-I'm not going to make it... "

" I know we both lost lots of blood but, bro... You need to stop speaking nonsense! W-We can make it through... this together, like real brothers" I spoke to him with passion

"Martin... Your a great brother you know that...I-I Love y-y-yo..." I could feel him slowly relaxing his body, he was gone. I lifted up his body and hugged him as tight as I could crying on his shoulder and then kissed his little forehead. It didn't take long before my vision started to become blurry, I lost too much blood. I was slowly going unconscious in and out. I could see the paramedics coming toward me putting me on a stretcher. I could hear them yelling out these words but it was hard to put together, they put me in the ambulance and tried asking me these questions. I couldn't answer them though, I was so confused and sad so I decided to close my eyes... and rest.

'WHERE LOSSING HIM, HE'S GOING INTO SHOCK!' the last words I heard... until I woke up

I heard the beeps of the heart monitor. I felt the warmth of someone holding my hand, maybe it's Chris, but it's not... He died in my hands. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't, it's like they're stuck with glue. I heard everything, people shuffling in the hallways, the doctor talking about how I was lucky to live, and the pen writing on the blank piece of paper. I also wanted to speak but I couldn't, something was lodged in my throat, it's helping me breathe. My mental self is functional but my physical state is paralyzed.

That's the story, how I ended up here and what happened to me, my flashbacks were painful to think about... I can't stop thinking about the event, I also can't believe that I was in a comma for 4 months, I heard the doctor say so. I guess I was the lucky one to survive. Everyone's dead now my friends, my family, everyone. I will never see my brother Chris again and my friends Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, and Eva... Gosh she was so young... As I think about what happened this one question sparks my interest. If no one survived the attack but me...

Then who is holding my hand?...

**THE END!**

**What do you think... Depressing right? IDK! I hope you like it thanks for all your review, favorites, and follows I highly appreciate it! :)**


End file.
